


Heart of Sand

by MiniNephthys



Category: Homestuck, Riviera: The Promised Land
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A practical measure that Ledah and Malice can agree on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Sand

Moss green doesn't suit you. Red has always been your color, but you are not a Knight of Time. You are a Knight of Doom, and green it is.

It is strange that such meaningless thoughts occur to you after your resurrection as a god tier player. The clothes are unimportant: you can change them. However, you prefer thinking about that to thinking about your death.

The Sylph of Time, meanwhile, is tapping her foot impatiently as you examine your cloak. "Are you about done? It's time to do me."

You climb off of your quest bed. "Lead on."

It is not difficult to find the quest bed on her world: enemies appear before you, but they are easily dispatched with your combined strength. The cold bothers you, but only a little, and she suffered through the scorching heat of your world without complaint. You will be at least as courteous.

She settles on the bed in a comfortable position and waits, not closing her eyes. You didn't either. You didn't trust her enough.

She doesn't flinch when you raise Lorelei, and you pierce her heart too precisely for the pain to draw out. Efficient, like the rest of the bargain.

While she takes her time to return, you sit nearby and wonder what Ein is doing. Ein's levels are too low to participate in this exchange. You offered to provide the service when or if he reached the top, but he rejected it emphatically.

It is no difficulty to you to kill an ally if it will further your cause. More so if they survive. Ein thinks of it differently.

Once you've confirmed that Malice revived, you leave her be. You work best alone, and this was an arrangement of mutual benefit.

Now that you and Malice are god tier, Ein is even more clearly the weak link among the three of you. Your group can finish the game minus one player, but having a Space hero is useful, almost as useful as Malice's Time powers. As someone with more secondary abilities, and as a Knight whose class is geared towards support, you'll have to escort him until he no longer burdens you.

You wonder, briefly, if you're worried about him for a personal reason. You went from thinking of working alone to thinking about his protection in the span of a few minutes. There is some factor at work here besides practicality.

You want to stop thinking about that, however, for reasons you don't understand. So you find a few enemies to kill and you feel less confused about the whole matter.

Your name is Ledah Rozwelli, and you are the Knight of Doom. As easily as you would kill a ally to advance your goals, so will you die to protect a friend if that would serve those goals better. That is really all there is to say about that.

Hopefully it won't come to that extreme. You have the feeling that Ein might be upset if your death was heroic. And though you don't understand that either, you would prefer not to have to witness it.


End file.
